dcmoviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Lor-Zod (Justice League: Gods and Monsters)
Lor-Zod is the son of Zod and was sent to Earth to rule, but was found by a Mexican family who raised him as Hernan Guerra. He later became Superman. Biography ''Justice League: Gods and Monsters Chronicles "Bomb" At the height of the Brainiac incident, the White House was unable to reach Superman. Fearing he was at his fortress or off planet, President Waller went ahead with using a nuclear warhead on Metropolis to destroy Brainiac and prevent the complete destruction of the United States. Just as the stealth bomber pilot armed the warhead, Superman landed and scratched a message asking for five minutes to deal with the incident. The pilot gave him the thumbs up. Superman flew to Metropolis and landed near Weisinger Square. He resisted the maelstrom generated by Brainiac's powers and made his way to the epicenter, destroying vehicles in his way and ignoring a bus full of trapped people. Superman entered the giant red energy field and discovered a strange child with no idea who he was or how to control his powers. Superman tried to tell him about his own childhood controlling his powers but Brainiac couldn't do the same. Superman offered to stop them. Brainiac stopped crying and understood. He asked Superman to do it. Superman clutched Brainiac's head and killed him with heat vision. Brainiac's powers dissipated and Metropolis was saved. Superman laid Brainiac's body down and exhaled.' Justice League: Gods And Monsters During a failed coup, Zod fatally drilled into the core of the planet and expedited its destruction, all just to power his military machine. He stormed the lab of his former ally Jor-El and submitted his genetic code to the Incubator Pod he prepared with Lara's egg. The pod receded into a space ship and was launched just before the planet imploded. A boy was conceived as the ship flew through space. After some time, the ship landed on planet Earth in the middle of the Arizona desert. The infant was found and raised by migrant farmers Manuel and Rosa Marie Guerra. They named him Hernan. Rosa Marie believed God brought Hernan to them for a reason that would be revealed in time. Growing up, he observed the ugliness of mankind. As a child, he had to learn how to control his super powers on his own and never viewed himself as a human but as something other. He was plagued by a recurring dream about his incubator pod leaving Krypton just before the planet's destruction. Some time later, Superman raided a bunker under the Kasnian embassy with Batman and Wonder Woman. He killed many terrorists with his heat vision. Making their way to an inner room, the League was blasted with an electric wave by Livewire. Superman was brought to his knees but he resisted and slowly walked towards Livewire and deflected the blast. Steve Trevor arrived and was livid. Superman reassured him President Waller would be pleased with the wanted terrorists dead and her stolen files recovered. Back at the Tower of Justice, Superman insisted there were many who wanted the League to take over the world and end war. To bring the world together as one. Superman spoke frankly they needed to start consider options for the inevitable day they could no longer work with the government. Dr. Silas Stone arrived for his appointment with Superman to work on trying to extract files from the space ship he came to Earth in. The next day, Superman surveyed the remains of Stone's lab after one of Will Magnus' droids leveled it. Despite Trevor's protest, Superman entered the crime scene and found the skeletons of Stone and his son. Batman recalled Superman and Wonder Woman to the Tower. As Batman went over the murders of Victor Fries, Ray Palmer, and Silas Stone, Superman realized they were being framed for the crimes. Batman elected to look into Stone's files. Superman asked Wonder Woman to press Trevor for information on the forensics reports while he went back on one of his long standing rules, invite the press to the Tower. He flew to Lois Lane's office at Planet NWZ and revealed to her that Stone was working for him. He invited to show her what it was. Lane accepted the offer to be the first reporter to the Tower but declined a lift from him. At the Tower, Superman showed off Kryptonian generators and his ship to Lane. He played back what footage could be salvaged, the moment his ship was launched. Superman misinterpreted his father as a hero and savior. Lane questioned if that's how Superman saw himself. She realized this was spin control in lieu of the murders. Batman encountered the true murderers, three droids, while he eavesdropped on a meeting of scientists who worked together on Project Fair Play. Superman and Wonder Woman came to his aid but all the scientists were slain and the droids used Boom Tubes to escape. Superman realized one of the scientists was still barely alive, Will Magnus. They took Magnus back to the Tower since he was the only witness to their innocence. However, still no closer to solving the mystery at hand, Superman had no choice but go to Luthor for help. He flew to his space ship and learned Fair Play was a secret government program dedicated to creating ways of neutralizing the Justice League. Luthor denied any involvement in framing the League and revealed his life was now focused on mapping out the universe. He admitted he took the original files from Superman's ship, suggested planting fake copies, and built his ship based on Kryptonian science. Superman was irate and stated those files were his legacy. Luthor played the full video and revealed Zod's true nature and who his mother was. Dr. Luthor revealed he didn't want Superman to emulate his father's idea of trying to take over the planet and the files were with President Waller. Superman left but mused things could have been different between them. Because of Luthor's choices, Superman was as much a creation of Zod's as he was Luthor's. Superman watched in horror as Luthor's ship was blown up. NASA confirmed Superman was the last visitor. Waller sanctioned Fair Play to deal with the League once and for all. Superman and Wonder Woman went out the Tower to speak with Trevor. Superman refused to surrender or turn Magnus over. Trevor fired his gun and wounded Superman. The guns Trevor and his troops had were creations of Fair Play. Capable of emitting red sun radiation like Krypton's sun, the guns could kill Superman. Superman and Wonder Woman fought back against Trevor's forces. However, Superman succumbed to the many hits he took. Wonder Woman tried to boom them away but discovered Trevor had her Mother Box neutralized. Just as Trevor was about to give the order to fire on the duo, Dr. Luthor boomed between them. He was unable to boom past the Tower's shield but monitored it and learned Will Magnus was the real culprit all along and was planning to link everyone's minds into one with nanites. Superman turned his attention to the shield and pummeled it. Batman, restrained inside, got free and dropped the shield. Superman entered and decked the Batdroid before it could kill Batman. Superman fought the three droids and their battle took to the city then underground into a subway station. The droids merged into one and overwhelmed Superman with its constant teleportation. It bashed him into a building, tossed him into a parking lot, and threw a semi-truck into him. As they locked hands, Superman used his X-Ray vision and saw three government made Mother Boxes inside the droid. He used his heat vision and burned the boxes out. Superman punched the droid so hard that shock waves rocked the area. He flew into the droid and took into deep underground. They arrived in a cavern filled with magma. Superman held the droid under it then ripped its arms off and bashed it until it was destroyed for good. Superman returned to the Tower as Batman and Wonder Woman stopped the Nanite Bomb at the cost of his ship. The core became destabilized. Superman lifted the ship into space and heaved it as it detonated. A week later, Superman proposed reforms to the Justice League. He even proposed no more politics nor killing. Batman was surprised by the idea. They said their goodbyes to Wonder Woman, who decided to return home to settle her past. He understood her wishes but didn't like it. Dr. Luthor arrived to leave with Wonder Woman. Luthor returned the ship's original files to Superman and mused things often got lost in bureaucracies. Luthor revealed Kryptonian sciences had dramatic applications on Earth to several fields like medicine, engineering and physics. He implored Superman to be a real hero and introduce these findings. Superman thanked Luthor. After Wonder Woman and Luthor left, Superman and Batman began on their new 'science project.' Character traits Lor-Zod is characterized by his intimidating demeanor, casual attitude and seeming indifference to the results of his actions, and his rebellious personality. While on the surface he seems to be the spitting image of his biological father, there is far more to Superman than meets the eye. As the adopted son of Mexican immigrants in the United States, Hernan saw a very ugly side of life, witnessing harsh realities such as bigotry, poverty, and more, which arguably shaped him into the harsh and gritty man that he grew up to be. Despite this, though, Superman is not without a respect for life. His exclamation upon bearing witness to the charred skeletons of Victor and Silas Stone as well as his desire to calm down the child Brainiac by conveying his own difficult upbringing with superpowers before resigning himself to killing the child displayed much of his compassion and horror at much of what he has seen and been forced to do in the name of protecting others. He is a man who carries the weight of not only world, but his actions and experiences on his shoulders. He has a friendly relationship with his colleagues, Kirk and Bekka. He first met Kirk on the run, down by the docks in the middle of the night with a rat in his mouth. Without hesitation he took in the outcast scientist and vampire, feeling compassion for his desperation and respect for his situation as a refugee of sorts. He is often somewhat flirtatious with Bekka, though can be somewhat annoyed at her tendency to take things as innuendo in her own joking way. Due to his rough and troubled upbringing, Superman has a somewhat pronounced contempt for authority when he finds their leadership to be ineffective at preventing the horrors that he must contend with frequently. Following Magnus's failed plan to bring world peace via nanite bomb, Superman's views on what constitutes saving the world soften somewhat, planning on using the complete files that Luthor downloaded form his ship to apply Kryptonian science to improve the Earth and aide its people rather than simply acting as an enforcer of order. Superman and Kirk then decide to put their pasts behind them and work together toward the future, cementing his development from enforcer to scientist of the people. Powers and Abilities Powers *Super Strength *Super Speed *Invulnerability *X-Ray Vision *Heat Vision *Super Hearing *Super Breath *Flight Relationships *Batman - Teammate and friend. *Wonder Woman - Teammate. *Lex Luthor - Ally. *Lois Lane - Ally and love Interest. *Brainiac *Will Magnus - Enemy. *Lara - Biological mother. *General Zod - Biological father. Appearances/Voice Actors *Animation (1 film) **Justice League: Gods and Monsters'' - Benjamin Bratt *Animation (1 TV series) **''Justice League: Gods and Monsters Chronicles'' - Benjamin Bratt ***"Bomb" (First appearance) Behind the scenes To be added Trivia To be added Gallery ''Justice League: Gods and Monsters'' Batman Superman Wonder Woman JLG&M 1.png Batman Superman Wonder Woman JLG&M.png Wonder Woman Batman Supermanl JLG&M.png Superman Wonder Woman JLG&M.png Wonder Woman Superman JLG&M.png Reciving a message from President Amanda Waller JLG&M.png Superman Batman Wonder Woman horrified JLG&M.png Superman & Batman seeing Luthor & Wonder Woman off JLG&M.png Superman Wonder Woman appear before the army JLG&M .png Superman Wonder Woman JLG&M 1.png Superman Wonder Woman JLG&M 2.png Superman Wonder Woman JLG&M 3.png Superman Wonder Woman JLG&M 4.png Superman Wonder Woman JLG&M 5.png Superman Wonder Woman JLG&M 6.png Superman Wonder Woman Lex Luthor JLG&M .png Wonder Woman bidding farewell JLG&M.png Batman Superman Wonder Woman JLG&M 10.png Batman Superman Wonder Woman JLG&M 9.png Batman Superman Wonder Woman JLG&M 8.png Batman Superman Wonder Woman JLG&M 7.png Batman Superman Wonder Woman JLG&M 6.png Batman Superman Wonder Woman JLG&M 5.png Batman Superman Wonder Woman JLG&M 4.png Batman Superman Wonder Woman JLG&M 3.png Batman Superman Wonder Woman JLG&M 2.png Batman Superman Wonder Woman horrified JLG&M .png Justice League JLG&M 04.png Justice League JLG&M 03.png Justice League JLG&M 02.png Justice League JLG&M 01.png Justice League & Steve Trevor JLG&M .png Tumblr nmawlqK9ZE1rr0x4wo5 1280.png Batman & Superman JLG&M 1.png Batman & Superman JLG&M.png Luthor hands Superman the data he needs JLG&M.png Superman Batman JLG&M.png Superman & Batman JLG&M.png Justice League JLG&M 05.png Baby Hernan Guerra JLG&M.png Superman & Batman JLG&M 1.png Superman & Lex Luthor JLG&M 1.png Superman & Lex Luthor JLG&M 2.png Superman & Lex Luthor JLG&M 3.png Superman & Lex Luthor JLG&M 4.png Superman & Lex Luthor JLG&M 5.png Superman & Lex Luthor JLG&M 7.png Superman & Lex Luthor JLG&M 8.png Superman & Lex Luthor JLG&M 9.png Superman & Lex Luthor JLG&M.png Superman & Lois Lane JLG&M 1.png Superman & Lois Lane JLG&M 2.png Superman & Lois Lane JLG&M 3.png Superman & Lois Lane JLG&M.png Superman & Silias Stone JLG&M.png Superman & Steve Trevor JLG&M.png Superman JLG&M 1.png Superman JLG&M 2.png Superman JLG&M 3.png Superman JLG&M 4.png Superman JLG&M 5.png Superman JLG&M 6.png Superman JLG&M 7.png Superman JLG&M 8.png Superman JLG&M 9.png Superman JLG&M 10.png Superman JLG&M 11.png Superman JLG&M 12.png Superman JLG&M 13.png Superman JLG&M 14.png Superman JLG&M 15.png Superman JLG&M 16.png Superman JLG&M 17.png Superman JLG&M 18.png Superman JLG&M 19.png Superman JLG&M 20.png Superman JLG&M 21.png Superman JLG&M 22.png Superman JLG&M 23.png Superman JLG&M 24.png Superman JLG&M 25.png Superman JLG&M 26.png Superman JLG&M 27.png Superman JLG&M 28.png Superman JLG&M 29.png Superman JLG&M 30.png Superman JLG&M 31.png Superman JLG&M 32.png Superman JLG&M 33.png Superman JLG&M 34.png Superman JLG&M 35.png Superman JLG&M 36.png Superman JLG&M 37.png Superman JLG&M 38.png Superman JLG&M 39.png Superman JLG&M 40.png Superman JLG&M 41.png Superman JLG&M 42.png Superman JLG&M 43.png Superman JLG&M 44.png Superman JLG&M 45.png Superman JLG&M.png Superman sees Lois Lane JLG&M.png See Also *Superman Category:Justice League: Gods and Monsters Chronicles Characters Category:Justice League: Gods and Monsters Characters Category:Heroes Category:Kryptonians Category:Justice League members Category:Characters with Super Strength Category:Characters with Super Speed Category:Characters with Invulnerability Category:Characters with Animal-like powers Category:Characters with Flight Category:Characters with Heat Vision Category:Characters with X-Ray Vision Category:Characters with Super Breath Category:Superhumans Category:Superman Characters